A Quest for Vengance
by MadAsMarchHare
Summary: A mysterious job request falls in Team Natsu's eager hands. It appears that a dark guild has been harassing wizards in the continent of Isvan. Gray receives a blast from the past and old friends and old enemies return with new powers, and the ice wizard in their sights. A collaboration with PokeTail.
1. The Job

**AN : So this is my first fanfic which is a collab with PokeTail . It's not that nice but please go easy on me ...**

 **I don't own the cover image. Just found it.**

* * *

It was a ''Normal'' day in the fairy tail guild. Erza was munching away at the Strawberry Cake she had bought from her favourite bakery whilst sipping a cool beverage. Lucy and Levy were discussing their favourite book and the heart-breaking plot twist they never saw coming. Wendy was partaking in polite conversation with her beloved partner Charles and her good friend Romeo. It was a miracle they could all concentrate with Natsu and the guys fighting and roaring insults at one another. Cana was drinking directly from a huge barrel while Macao and Wakaba were begging her to leave some for the rest of the guild. Mirajane was going through some S class requests that had come recently and the guild's beloved Master was crying over some damage reports that came from all over Magnolia.

A particular request caught Mira's attention . It was a request from Isvan to rid the town from a dark guild that was attacking all the wizards, especially ice wizards. _Hey, isn't that where gray lived before coming here ? Maybe he'll take this job. Let me ask Erza_. Thinking so she went to the re-quip mage .

''Hey Erza !''  
''Yes Mira?''Erza asked looking up from the piece of cake that she was eating .  
''I was going through the job requests and I found this one''She gave the request to Erza.  
''Hmmm... Its from Isvan . Isn't that Gray's hometown?''  
''Yes. I thought that he would like to take this request.''Mira replied with a smile. ''And I'm sure Natsu would love to go for an S class job . You should surely ask them. ''  
''Maybe we should ...I'll ask everyone''Erza replied finishing the last piece of her cake.

Erza walked over to Natsu and Gray who were still fighting and Lucy , who was trying to break the fight.

''Enough!'' Immediately Gray and Natsu stopped . ''I want to know if you would like to take an S class job request from-'' ''Of course we will'' Natsu said cutting her .''Let me complete!'' Erza glared at Natsu who just whimpered ''So I was saying that It is an S class request from Isvan ,Wanna go?''

''Isvan?'' Gray asked .  
''Yes''  
''Well I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stay back''Gray replied with his eyes glued to the floor.  
''Oh come on Ice Princess, you can't chicken out'' Natsu said jumping in front of Gray.  
''Say whatever you want but I'll not come''Gray said as he started walking away.

''Gray'' Master called out.  
''Yes Master?''  
''Come here''  
''okay''  
He went to where Master was standing, the table at the center of the guild.

''It's a job from Isvan, Right?''  
''Yeah''Gray said ,not looking up .  
''Look up''Gray reluctantly did.  
Looking straight into Gray's eyes, Master could see sadness and fear .''See Gray , I know what happened with your Family and your Deliora is no more.''Master's voice softened '' I think that taking a visit to Isvan could be good for you. It's time you forget about the past and start moving towards the future''  
''But-''  
''There's no need to be afraid ,Gray. After all you have your friends''He said glancing over to Team Natsu ,who were all looking at them.  
''I guess you are right .Thanks Gramps'' Gray said with a small smile.

Gray walked back to Team Natsu , now joined by Wendy and Charles.  
''So you're coming , right?'' Erza asked with her voice full of concern.  
''Yeah''  
''Yes! So Erza what's the request?'' Lucy asked curiously .  
''Its a job to capture some dark wizards who are attacking mages , especially ice wizards. So tomorrow morning at 9 ,meet me at the station''  
''Wait! We are going by train ?!'' Natsu asked before running off to the washroom to puke.

* * *

 **What do you think about it ?  
Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Journey To Isvan

**I'm Back!  
This fic takes place after the GMG arc and before the Sun Village arc. So here we go!**

* * *

Team Natsu was currently on the 2 day train to Isvan. Natsu was groaning , while begging wendy to use troia. ''Oh Please Wendy, this is the last time'' He kept on saying. ''I'm really sorry Natsu-san but if I cast it a lot of times then it loses its efficiency''. ''Oh come on flame brain. If you can't handle a train ride then how can you handle the dark mages'' Gray added mockingly.''I'll..see...you..when I ..get ...off this...''Natsu replied between groans . Suddenly Natsu was punched right in the stomach by Erza knocking him unconscious .''Here. This should keep him quiet for some time '' Erza said with a straight face while Lucy laughed nervously .

Natsu was unconscious for about 2 hours, during which the train had almost reached Margaret town, where Lamia scale's Head Quarters were . The was to stop there for 1 hour.

As soon as the train stopped, Natsu jumped out of his seat to go out and get some fresh air only to stop when he bumped into someone.''Hey ! Move out of my way!'' He shouted as he looked up to see who he bumped into. It was none other than Lyon,one of Lamia Scale's top mages.

Gray stood up and asked '' What are you doing here?''.  
''I could ask the same question. As for me,I'm here for an S class mission from Isvan.''Lyon replied , sitting beside Gray while Natsu and Happy got down from the train.  
''The one in which you have to capture the dark mages?''Gray asked .  
''Yes , how did you know?''  
''Cause I'm here for the same thing, S class mage of Lamia scale''Gray replied sarcastically.  
''Are you here alone?'' Erza asked joining the conversation.  
''Yes. Jura and Sherria had to go on an urgent mission and I can't take Toby or Yuka to an S class mission''

They talked for a while , eventually joined by Wendy and Charla. Erza sent Lucy to look for Natsu and Happy .She returned after some time, dragging Natsu while Happy flew beside her. The train then started, causing Natsu to start groaning again, only to stop when he was knocked unconscious.

Night came, and they had to decide on the rooms. Turns out that one of the rooms was not ready, so Lyon had to share his room with Gray. Lucy, Wendy and Charla had one room while Natsu , Happy and Erza had the third room.

''Are you okay with sleeping with Natsu?I mean ,with his groaning?'' Lucy asked Erza when they were changing into their pajamas.  
''Don't worry.I've asked them to put a separate bed for him and if he makes a lot of noise, then I know what to do ''Erza replied manically, cracking her knuckles. Lucy didn't want to imagine what was going to happen to Natsu.

And so they all went into their rooms to sleep. Gray and Lyon kept glaring daggers at each other, Natsu was dragged by Erza and Lucy and Wendy paled by just thinking what was going to happen.

* * *

 _Gray was running through a town, covered in blood. His mother and father had both died to save him,and now he was all alone. He on kept running even though he was exhausted .He was crying. He looked up ,only to see the monster that destroyed his town and killed his parents. He felt helpless and afraid. Suddenly, a wall collapsed and he was struck under it. Black spots began covering his vision and soon he blacked out._  
 _He woke up and found that he was now at Brago, where he had challenged Deliora .He looked to his side to see Lyon unconscious and Ur ready to cast Iced Shell. He knew what was going to happen . He called out to her , but was too late as all that was left of Ur was the ice around Deliora._

 _Gray_

 _Gray_

 _Gray!_

* * *

Gray woke up to find that he was sweating profusely and Lyon was beside him,with a concerned look on his face.  
''What...happened ?'' Gray asked  
''You were having a nightmare . Let me guess,Deliora? ''Lyon's voice was still filled with concern.  
''Yeah.I guess I'm still not able to get over it'' Gray's voice was sad and distant.  
"Well... You wouldn't be the only one," Lyon muttered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What, so you're the only one who can have nightmares?"  
"What do you have nightmares about?" Gray questioned.  
"Deliora's destruction. Ur using Iced Shell. Losing the people I care about. Especially you, Gray. I've had quite a lot of nightmares of your death at the Grand Magic Games.''  
''Really?'' Gray asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.  
''Yeah. We may not be related by blood but for me, you are like my brother.''Lyon replied.''So there's no need for you to suffer alone. After all,you still have me . As for now, it would be better if you go back to sleep, we'll need a lot of energy to fight the dark mages.''  
''Yeah,I guess so''  
Lyon went over to his bed and pulled the covers over him.  
''Um Lyon?''  
''Yes?''  
''Thank you. I consider you as my brother too.''

Though Lyon couldn't see, he could still feel Gray's smile.

* * *

 **How's it going so far?  
Let me know in the reviews .**


	3. Reunion

**Sorry for the long wait. But now I'm back ;)**

* * *

The morning came and Gray was the first one to wake up. It was still too early, so he sat down next to the window and looked at the scenery. There were snow-covered mountains and pine trees. It reminded him of his birthplace,Isvan, and his mentor, Ur. A particular jolt of the train woke Lyon.  
''Gray? What are you doing so early in the morning ?'' He asked,getting up.  
''Nothing much,just looking a look at it. Doesn't it remind you of Ur?''  
''Yeah. It does''  
They sat there looking at the mountains for some time until Erza stormed into the room, shouting''Why aren't you awake by now? We're going to reach soon-'' She stopped when she saw that they were already awake.''You both better come fast. Lucy and Wendy are waiting for you''Saying so she left the room.  
''We'd better get ready if we don't want to face Erza's wrath'' Gray said running off to get ready.

* * *

The train reached Isvan and Natsu jumped off it and kissed the ground in relief. Lucy, Wendy and Charles came next , politely chatting. Erza took quite a lot of time in getting off her luggage. Gray and Lyon then got off, Gray beaming at the sight of his old homeland.

They reached the office of the Mayor, who was the one who had sent the requests. ''I'm very glad that you all came '' said the Mayor ,sipping then proceeded to tell them about the job. The dark mages were attacking almost all the mages, but not anyone who was not a mage.  
They were all skilled mages, so the Mayor warned them about the mages. Also they seemed to be from a particular guild, as they all had the same tattoo on their right arm. The Mayor then told them to rest for the day and start their search from tomorrow and gave them their hotel keys.

As Team Natsu and Lyon were going to the inn, Gray bumped into a mysterious hooded person. Because of the jolt, the hood of the person fell back, reveling a girl with shoulder length blond hair. She appeared quite familiar to Gray but he couldn't make out who she was. She herself appeared to be shocked .

''Gray-kun?"The girl sounded like she couldn't believe her eyes. Her voice caused Gray to recall the time he spent with her and he at once recognized her.  
''Nano?''  
The girl suddenly jumped at Gray and hugged him , all while crying tears of joy.

* * *

Team Natsu and Lyon were sitting in Nano's apartment, where she had invited them after Gray had introducd them. Nano was sitting beside Gray, and kept on talking about how much she'd missed him.  
''Gray-kun, I can't tell you how grateful I am to you''She kept on saying.  
''Nano I told you its all okay''Gray replied, delighted after meeting his friend after so long.

All this while, Team Natsu and Lyon were sitting with confused looks on their faces.  
''Can someone fill us in about what happened?''Natsu asked at last.  
''Yes Natsu-san. Actually When I was younger I was captured by a dark guild. Once when I tried to escape, I met Gray-kun. Gray-kun was captured along with me. He then defeated and killed the guild master, freeing me. He brought me back home but before I could thank him,he left.''  
''What!? Gray defeated a dark guild master by himself and I didn't know''Natsu said baffled.  
''It was before I joined Fairy Tail.''  
''Well Nano, why were you captured by them?'' Lucy asked Nano.  
''The guild master had found a devil's egg and they captured me because of my magic, Egg knock.''Nano replied, looking sad.''Speaking of magic, Gray-kun'' She turned towards Gray ''I've finally learnt the magic I wanted''Saying so, Nano held out her palm. From it emerged about 50 flowers, all different.  
''This is my magic, Flower Magic'' She said beaming like a little kid.  
''I'm so happy for you,Nano'' Gray picked up one of the flowers. It was a blue rose and looked just like the one he had made for her when they were in the prison of her old guild.  
''They're all so cute!''Wendy cried, picking up a bunch of them.  
''Quite true'' Lucy said .  
''And not only they are cute, but they are also very convenient. Like this one-'' Nano created a purple flower ''-can heal burns and this-'' She created a green one this time ''-can cure cold. I have a lot more too!'' Nano explained  
''Umm Nano? Is this why you were wearing a hood earlier?''Erza asked and everyone immediately looked at Nano.  
''Yeah. You see, the dark wizards are attacking all the mages, so we had to wear it to keep ourselves safe.'' Nano replied sadly.  
''Well don't worry Nano, we will catch the dark mages as soon as possible.'' Gray said reassuringly and Nano looked up to him with faith and hope in her eyes.  
''I'm sure you will''

* * *

 **For those of you who don't know, Nano is a character from spin-off ''Tale of Fairy Tail : Ice Trail (Fairy Tail Ice Trail)''**

 **Please review !**


	4. It Begins

**Hooray! Chapter 4 is up!**

* * *

Team Natsu and Lyon were having lunch at Nano's house as she just wouldn't let them go.  
''Oh please. After everything Gray-kun has done for me this is nothing. And my landlady has also gone to her son and daughter-in-law's house so there's plenty of room. I'm sure she won't mind if you stay over for a few days.''Nano tried to reason with them.  
''Where were all the good landladies when I needed them?'' Lucy cried exasperated.  
''That's so kind of you Nano. We'll definitely stay here for the next few days'' Erza replied for all of them. ''We'll start searching tomorrow. Till then, you all can do what you like''  
''Yes ma'am'' Everyone except Nano replied.

* * *

The next day, they were all getting ready to go when Nano approached Gray.  
"Gray-kun?'' Nano asked in her ever cheery voice.  
''Do you want something Nano? ''  
"I was wondering, can I join you for the job'' Nano looked up to Gray. Her eyes held a sincere look.  
''Nano if you're doing this because of what I did for you-''  
''But I'm not! I'm doing this just because I want those wizards to leave us alone. That's all. Really '' Nano pouted which made her look like a kid.  
''Fine then. I'll ask everyone'' Gray replied, chuckling at her childishness.  
Every one agreed in taking Nano with them. After all, the more the merrier. Nano was smiling from ear to ear.

Finally they all got ready . Erza called them out.  
''So for today, I want everyone to just walk around the town and see if you can spot anyone suspicious. Natsu, Lucy and Happy will go to the right . Gray, Lyon and Nano will go left. Wendy and Carla will come with me.'' Erza ordered everyone ''But remember, no matter what don't use your magic. You don't want to alert the dark guild of your presence, do you?''  
Natsu grumbled something about not using magic but a glare from Erza silenced him. They all dispersed, going to their specified place.

''Why do I have to be with you? Moreover why do I have to follow that woman's orders?'' Lyon asked Gray.  
''Cause if you don't, then I can't guarantee that you'll go back in one piece.'' Gray replied with a chuckle.  
''Well lets go! Come on!'' Nano was really excited.

* * *

Seven figures, disguised by the darkness, gathered together in their usual meeting hall. One man was holding a flyer that had been torn off an official guild's request board. "Word is that Fairy Tail accepted the request."  
"Doesn't that guild have an Ice Wizard?" One questioned.  
"Yes, and a powerful one at that," a female voice responded.  
"I never suspected that a target would just come knocking on our front door," a male voice laughed.  
"Should we go out and capture the target, sir?" another figure asked.  
"No, not yet, let's let this wizard come to us. It's most likely that he isn't traveling alone so we need to be ready for them when they do arrive. Our goal of the eternal ice age will not be destroyed by the children of the light."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short . I'll try to make the next one longer**

 **Please Review!  
I really love reading those :)**


End file.
